Gone Forever
by Mayana
Summary: After John and Pocahontas left England and headed for home disaster struck. And the pain of lossing Pocahontad ruled John's decision.


Gone Forever

John stood at the bow of his ship. He looked across the water, towards home, in Virginia. Pocahontas stood by his side. Her long black hair getting ruffled by the fresh ocean breeze. She was happy. Her mission had been completed and they were going home.

Pocahontas looked at John and smiled. Then he pulled her close to him and kissed her, tenderly. Suddenly Pocahontas pulled back and turned her head towards the water. "What is it," asked John with a concerned look. "Look," Pocahontas exclaimed, "It's a pirates' ship!" John ran to tell everyone on the ship to prepare for battle if one should happen.

While John was doing that Pocahontas climber to the end of the pole that extends from the front of every ship. She sat there. Her hair getting wipped around by the strong wind. When John saw her sitting there he gasped. "Come down, Pocahontas," he yelled. But she only looked back at him with a firm look that he understood.

Pocahontas was not afraid of the pirates, nor of a battle. The only thing she was truly afraid of was losing the one she dearly loves. John. She sat there for a while more, listening to the voices of the crew preparing for battle.

"Okay, now you must come down here," John said in a firm, but protective voice when the two ships came within cannon range. Pocahontas obeyed this time and scrambled to the deck. John as she did the pirates' ship fired their first cannon. The shell hit the pole on which Pocahontas sat just a few minutes ago.

John picked up Pocahontas, who was now a bit scared, and carried her to the middle of the ship, where she would be safer. While all that was ging on the pirats' ship came side by side with John's ship. The pirates swung on ropes to the other ship. The captain of the pirates came over to Pocahontas and grabbed her tightly by the arm. "Hello there, young lady," he said

Pocahontas didn't reply. She twisted free from his grasp and climbed to the top of one of the masts. Then, as if on purpose, a shell hit that mast and it came crushing down to the deck and in to the ocean. "No," yelled John as he ran to the place where Pocahontas lay. "Good-bye, my love," said Pocahontas as John knelt next to her and took her in his arms. Then Pocahontas closed her eyes and was gone, forever.

Then the pirates' ship fired one more cannon shell and left. It seamed to John as if they came just to kill Pocahontas. But that couldn't be so, he thought to himself. As he crouched there he didn't care what would happen next there was nothing to live for anymore. He softly kissed Pocahontas's lips and placed her limp, but still warm body on the deck. Then he went to his room.

Once inside John locked the door. He sat down at his desk and took out a clean sheet of paper, a quill and a bottle of ink. He decided to write a good-bye note to everyone he knows, so they'll know why he did what he's going to do.

_Dear friends_

_Today a pirates' ship attacked my ship and killed my dearest love, Pocahontas. She was the only light in my life. I have nothing else to live for, no that she's gone. And I know that even if I can survive without her the pain will be to great. I do not wish to suffer any more, then I already have in this life. So I decided to end it all, right now. _

_I'm sorry._

_John Smith_

He put the note in a visible place. Then he took out a bottle of vine and drank until there was nothing left in it. He didn't hurt anymore. He didn't care anymore, he just wanted to die. With that he unlocked the door, so that someone could come in to find him. Then he took out his knife and slit his wrists. Blood poured all over the place where he stood. He put the blood covered knife on top of the note and climbed into bed. He pulled the covers up to his chin and went to sleep. He would never wake up again. Never.\

John died knowing that Pocahontas would be waiting for him on the other side of the world. And he kept his promises. Long ago he said, "For you I live, and for you I will die." This was the promises. And now nothing will ever separate him from her again. Love is bery powerful, indeed.


End file.
